Memories Are Reasons Why I Love You
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Natsu one day is in Lucy's apartment thinking of Lucy. He soon finds out that memories and moments in time, might be the reason he loves her...ONEshot, so hope you enjoy ;D


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of characters. Enjoy ;D

I was at Lucy's apartment with Happy, leaning against her pink-sheeted bed that I had grown quite accustomed to. My eyes were open, wide, and alert; looking over the small apartment. Like usual, everything was neat and organized. Her bed was made and compact (for some reason, I didn't feel like sleeping in it today), while her pillows were perfectly plump. The carpet was vacuumed, her novel on her desk; pencils scattered around her piece of art. I didn't want to investigate any of her stuff either. By now, after all these years spent with Lucy, I figured out all the kinks and maneuvers of her place and surprisingly…Lucy.

I figured _now_ was the time, to tell her that I loved her.

I'm not a romantic guy at all; which figures. I've seen her naked for God's sake and haven't blushed while Gray gets a frickin' nosebleed. Why? Honestly, I have no clue. But I've seen her blush and get flustered; thinking that she might be coming up with something. One time that happened, Gray called me an idiot.

Which is er, true.

If I wasn't, I'd have confessed to her a long time ago. Maybe.

I heard a good quote one day while I was walking down the street with Happy. There was an old geezer; his teeth were white and glinting in the sun while he had long salt-and-pepper hair with piercing blue eyes. Probably around Mirajane's age. We didn't meet him, but I wanted to. The thing that caught our ears while we were laughing down the street was when he yelled, "Romance isn't flowers or poetry. It's something, with someone, that makes you comfortable and talkative…knowing they care."

Happy smiled and his eyes lit up as he pulled his two fingers to his nonexistent brow. "Aye sir!" Then he whispered quietly, "Hmm…maybe I should take the advice."

Ever since then, I started thinking. Which is weird. Since I, Natsu, barely think about anything before I do stuff. I thought long and hard; even when I ate. By then, with all these thoughts soaring within me, I knew something was wrong. Events and memories that I've shared with Lucy; some, that I even had to pin up the literal advice in my house so I could remember; they kept flooding back.

As well as my idiocy.

Naiveness.

Slight innocence.

Fear and…

Feelings, that I thought, were never there.

I always masked it up by saying we were best friends while I never saw the hurt starting to glow brighter in her eyes every day. I was scared. Honestly; I still am. My whole life, I had never been scared to do anything. Ever. And when something comes up, that is too unexpected…it seems that it shrivels up to my reality. But, I have a reason to be scared. My first bond was Igneel; but that was fatherly. My second bond was Gray; that was rivalry. My third bond was the rest of the guild; but most importantly Master. My fourth bond was Lisanna; she was my first love and true friend. My fifth bond was Happy; brotherly, and loyal. My sixth bond was Lucy; something I couldn't entirely explain. I was scared because I didn't know this feeling; how a man loves a woman. I know how a guy likes a girl but that was something else entirely. I was scared that these awkward feeling, making me who I am today, wouldn't be returned.

How stupid.

After looking back on all the memories, incidents, awkward encounters, flustered moments…I realized she was just as scared as me. Except, she had grasped it far before I had. After all those things I finally got it.

My light in the darkness…was _Lucy_.

* * *

When I first thought Lucy was beautiful was when I first saw her cry. Her large, brown innocent eyes were glassy and gouging out fat, blubbery tears. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her pale skin was brightened by the sun, shining down on us. And her hair. It was greasy and dirty, disheveled and imperfect in her eyes…yet introducing the real Lucy to me. For the first time. The tears dropped off her chin onto the rocky ground and she was saying, "I wanna stay in Fairy Tail…" or something like that. Her soft hands, that had never gotten rough, were trembling.

She was vulnerable.

Open.

Pouring out emotions that she had tried so hard to keep inside.

She was…Lucy of Fairy Tail.

Our Lucy.

My Lucy.

She may have thought herself weak but those tears showed true power, no one in the guild could have.

She truly was_ beautiful_.

* * *

Lucy was weird. Still is.

But she always took that name the wrong way whenever I, Happy, or anyone else would say it. Weird, in my eyes, meant funny and different. Two things that she definitely was. She'd be happy and bright at the most random times; calming other people's spirits as well as hers. She'd always fake to be offended when she was secretly pleased and glad to be part of a family. She would say things that she knew people would comment on. The main thing always being her looks of course.

But the way she was weird was so similar…yet different to me. I was…no I am goofy. Surprising. Smart at dire moments. Funny. Idiotic. Pleasingly funny. While Lucy, she was goofy without realizing it. She'd be scared at the weirdest times and make the most hilarious faces and body language. She was always smart with whatever she did. She did it for a reason; although, not always meaningful. She helped all of us in way no one, or her, could imagine. She was funny because she was trying so hard to be something she couldn't when everyone loved her for her. She was never really idiotic unless she realized her mistake before everyone.

I think, because all of that…we had a connection

One that no one would ever understand.

Unless we go through it together.

* * *

I remember thinking she was innocent. _Pure._ Like clear water and a honeysuckle on a clear, sunny day.

She tried to be sexy.

She wanted to get noticed.

More importantly, she wanted to be loved.

Her dad had lacked on that her whole life. That bastard is the one guy I truly hate. He made her feel insecure and unworthy. Her mom and the staff, when she lived in that big estate, were the only people who cared.

Through that experience, that's when she built the walls only I could break down while the rest of the guild could smooth them over.

I admit, she did have the body men, and women wanted. Curvy in the right places, skinny in the next. She tried to use it with short skirts, fishnets, v-necks and tight fitting cloth…when she looked fine in an oversized t-shirt. But, she was always uncomfortable. When men wanted her for lust, when they couldn't have the decency to look her in the eye…she was noticed but not seen. Innocence from the inside out. Not the outside in.

Her eyes showed that. They always will. The way they sprouted emotion was pure.

The way she's never dated is innocent.

Her personality, showed both.

* * *

I realized I was in love with her at Edolas. I found that odd too; right after seeing Lisanna. Those days without Lucy, I got needy and lonely. Sure, the Edo-Lucy was with us but she wasn't the Lucy I knew. She was everything Lucy had strived to be in her life but hadn't pulled off. She was sexy, and very good at being it. She was also cruel and nonchalant about how other people felt about her. She was fearless. Also, she wasn't afraid of anything. How people thought about her, or her attitude, if she lived or not…she was an icon for a cereal box. We were too alike and I was scared of her. To be truthful, she seemed as terrifying as Erza. The way she interacted was freaky. Also, the way her and Ed-me were together…it was so wrong; but yet, they fit well together. She ruled over him and he did whatever she told him to do because he was inevitably in love with her. He wasn't afraid to love her; the same with her.

And when I felt my Lucy's arms around me; tears soaking through my vest; I also noticed that she felt the same way. And when she let go of me the place she touched was tingling. That was the first sign.

The second sign was when I was in a cell with Wendy, and that guy said he wanted to execute Lucy. What he said ripped pure anger that had been dislodged in me for a little while.

She was, is, my nakama after all.

* * *

As I lay there I looked over at Happy, who was fast asleep; his body rocking back and forth. He was smiling though, and that's all that mattered. Then I grinned, and rubbed the top of his head hearing a purr come from his mouth. After I saw him curl up comfortably, I put my arms behind my head and continued to look around lazily.

It was raining.

The sky was dark and murky; the clouds big, thick, and dense. It was raining heavily; making it sound like Gazille was hitting a building. As I heard a clicking noise on the door I smiled. That should be Lucy…

But instead it was Gray and Erza. Gray looked pissed while Erza looked…like Erza; a scary madwoman. Gray's black hair was matted to his face; damp and clingy while rain flowed down his cheeks and forehead. His eyebrows were twitching and his lips were pulled into a frown. Erza was looking around, putting her hands on her hips, while her red hair was sprawled around her.

Definitely creepy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gray snarled at me; his eyes getting colder by the second. The temperature in the warm apartment was starting to decrease as well. Great.

My eyes narrowed although they held a slight laziness in them as I looked at him. He wasn't worth it right now. "Waiting for Lucy."

"In her apartment?" he asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. For some reason, this guy always pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah. What you're in dumbass," I retorted with a yawn. Wait for it…

Gray growled lowly and steam started to rise from his hands, while crystalline ice glinted dangerously. Before he could do anything Erza frowned, and then smiled fakely at me saying,

"See you later Natsu. We needed to ask Lucy something from Master, but she isn't here…so we'll find her later. Right Gray?" she asked, turning to him with a terrifying look on her face.

Gray shivered and cold sweat began to run down his face. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. As they walked out I started laughing and Gray looked back at me with a clear warning on his face. Once the door closed I groaned inwardly and puffed out my cheeks. This quiet atmosphere was getting BORING.

"Where's Lucy?" I whined, sick of sitting here for hours on end. I was tempted to open her letters to her mom but my happy, warm spot that might get cold if I got up, held back the temptation.

A few minutes later I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. As the door knob turned I didn't even blink. It could be Gray and Erza coming back. But this time, when I caught a whiff of a honey and orange scent…I knew who it was. Soon the door was open wide and closing behind the figure silently. I looked up and saw her setting her keys on a small table near the entrance of the apartment. Her blonde hair was limp and flat against her face and her eyes looked tired; exhausted even. She was biting her glossed lip and taking off her gray trench coat that was soaked. She was wearing a black, tight fit turtleneck and short skirt with long, highly patterned socks. When she looked up and saw me she showed no sign of surprise on her face.

She walked over to Happy, holding the cat to her chest. The cat stopped shaking and he purred, putting his small paws on her chest. "Fish…Charle…Natsu…Lucy…weird…"

Her eyes bugged out and she screeched, "Who are you calling weird?"

Happy didn't reply and only smiled, curling closer to her warm body radiating heat. Then she brought her chair out and sat down crossing her legs while her gaze was now focused on me; her gaze quite unreadable. I just stared back while the rain got heavier and drearier.

"You really love this apartment don't you?" she asked while her large brown eyes, framed with long eyelashes, softened.

"Yeah." I grinned at her. I felt nervous which was odd. Because, I was never nervous, unless I had gotten on Erza's bad side and eaten her strawberry cake.

Then it got quiet. The awkward silence suffocating me and making the whole scene uncomfortable. Feeling weird I said,

"Oh and…Luce? Don't go in the bathroom."

Lucy's eyes showed confusion now. "Why? Did something happen or go in that wasn't supposed to?" Then realization hit her hard and her eyes turned angry. "Natsu! What did you do now?"

"Nothing," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away childishly. "Happy's the one that did it."

"Happy!" she yelled. The cat opened his eyes and answered, "Lucyyyy," he whined. "I didn't mean to."

Her eyes filled with exhaustion again and she rubbed her temples. "I'll deal with it later. I'm just…this day has been busy." She looked so tired. Then she looked up at me again and I frowned, memories seeping into me.

Meeting Lucy and saving her in Hargeon.

Bringing her to Fairy Tail.

Asking her if she wanted to become a team with me and Happy while tricking her in the process.

Going on our first job.

Catching her as she fell from mid-air.

Telling her that Fairy Tail was her home.

Watching her eyes tear up as I told her it was her one year anniversary in the guild.

Feeling her put her arm around me and thanking us with a smile for letting her see Magnolia's flowers.

Saving me from the Oracion Seis member Angel.

Watching her say goodbye to her father with a smile.

Feeling her arms around me in a comforting hug, when we saw the guild put on display at Edolas.

Smiling happily as she saw Lisanna reunite with her family.

The way she looked at us when she came from our house.

All those memories built up inside were so precious that she never knew the extent of them.

"Luce," I said, running that name through my lips smoothly. I got up from my position and stretched my back, smiling down at her with my eyes but not my facial expression.

"Yes?" she asked, bringing a finger to her cheek and glancing at me again with a curious-filled look.

I drew in a shaky breath and looked at the ground. That way, it would make what I said a lot easier to say with this seriousness I wasn't used to at all. "You're right Lucy. I am an idiot."

I glanced up at her and her face was impassive. I glanced back down.

"You know that my nakama are everything to me. And you are…uh, one of my best," I said licking my lips and looking up.

"Eh? Natsu, what are you getting at? That was random," she whispered quietly while quirking a confused blonde brow. Honestly, I think I was confusing myself.

I sat on her bed and put my elbows on my knees; my legs spread apart. My head was down and I ran a hand through my rose-colored locks agitatedly. This was hard. How Gazille managed to do this with Levy, I have no idea. I felt even more idiotic then before and I couldn't think of anything; my throat and mouth getting really dry insanely fast. I could feel her warm gaze on me, and wondered what she was thinking. Damn. I really am…

"Natsu," she said softly. I looked up at her.

"You know, at first I based my life out of wishful thinking. Hoping my dad would love me and see me as a person; not an object ready to mature and sell out to those as he pleased. Or that my mom would come alive again and teach me more," she took a deep breath, and continued on. "We could look up at the stars together and smile…knowing that we could meet them together. Or chase each other around mindlessly and be in the moment. Not in the future. But then I realized those thoughts came from two different things entirely. My greed for love and fairness. Those two things, lacking so significantly that I ran away."

Then she smiled at me. "But when I met you and the guild members…my perspective of my life changed. I realized that life gets you nowhere if you wish. Wishes are goals or dreams never achieved. But with the care of my nakama…I can get somewhere. Your life, my life, anyone's life…is made up by the amount of effort, reaction and joy brought in. From joy, comes love. From effort and reaction comes fairness. What I wished for when I was younger was always there in ways that I could never see. My dad did care; but he was scared and selfish not to notice he did. Mama, she left her love in me, my keys and surroundings. That's why, I should never be afraid to love. Life is never fair Natsu, but it's your utopia in your eyes."

I kept looking at her and saw a lone tear running down her left cheek; glistening beautifully. She was right. The effort you put into something can always balance the reaction.

"Lucy, you're right," I said, letting my pink locks fall over my eyes. "But you got something wrong."

"Eh? What?" she asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek and coming over to sit next to me on the bed; she left Happy on the chair snoring away obliviously. Her close proximity made me really aware of how close she was to me.

I looked at her and took her hand in mine; wanting to feel its softness and gentle throbbing. Her fingers were thin and long; but calloused on the left side of her right finger. She must have written a lot to get that. But it was a mark, which she got from effort.

We just sat there and I could feel her gaze on me; more intense then I have ever felt in my life. I couldn't meet her gaze right now so I interlocked our fingers and looked how small they were in my mine.

Then my eyes widened. I grinned. I noticed something; what she said before. _I should never be afraid to love…_That means that…she was waiting for me this whole time.

I knew what to say.

Then I looked to my side and locked my gaze on hers. Her cheeks were the faintest pink and her eyes no longer looked confused or happy. They looked content and genuine; awaiting a response to her hinted confession "Lucy, do you remember the first time we met?"

She laughed and her eyes took a distant look. "Yeah, it seems so long ago."

Then my smile broadened. "Or when you thought I tricked you to becoming part of me and Happy's team?"

Her demeanor changed and she waved a hand dismissively. She was still mad about that? Jeez…

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked.

"I put effort in everything I do," I said, my tone of voice turning serious once more. "But after all this time, it seems it has gone to waste. I really am an idiot Luce. I can do almost anything, but I can't see you hurting and awaiting me to say those three words that can either break or impact a person. After all the time we had together; testing each other and becoming friends...I haven't told you or showed you how I felt. Lucy…I…I love you. And-"

I felt a soft squeeze on my hand, and I turned towards her with a teasing smile; yet her eyes were watery. She then, put a cold hand on my cheek instantly warming up my senses. I froze. Then her fingers started to trace my jaw line slowly, affectionately…starting to make me impatient. Her gaze matched mine and I leaned forward and caught her lips in mine. It wasn't a perfect kiss. Our lips fell clumsily over one another's, and when she let me enter her mouth our teeth clashed and I accidentally bit her lip; making her mouth taste slightly bitter. But as she put her arms around my neck and leaned into me; her curves slightly pressing into my lean body, the kiss, and its passion…changed. I wrapped my arms around her waist nervously, feeling awkward and pleased that I hadn't ruined the moment. Yet. After that, our lips melted together and played over each other's making the kiss deepen slowly as she let me in once again. The kiss was finally our true feelings pent up after all these years.

We pulled away together and stared at each other with silly, happy smiles on our faces. When the tension got thick we laughed, and she pulled away…the only thing she was holding now was my hand in hers.

"Luce, let's go somewhere!" I said excitedly, pulling her to me and staring deeply into her eyes mirroring our mutual feelings. "Anywhere."

She laughed; her eyes no longer looking tired. "Of course but…"

"What?" I asked.

She winked with a cheery smile. "Got to check the bathroom right?"

Crap. I forgot about that…how could she remember after all that happened? You know what, sometimes, I don't understand girls at all.

_Fin_


End file.
